heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Outsmarting the Enemy/Gallery
Gallery Images Basil_outwitting_Ratigan.jpg|Basil outwitting Ratigan by summoning Big Ben to ring, sending Ratigan to his death. Sebastian snaps the rope.jpg|Sebastian snaps the rope, causing a wooden beam to whack Chef Louie in the face, knocking out his teeth. Sid in Diego's jaws.png|Sid outsmarting the vengeful rhinos Carl and Frank by pretending to be eaten by Diego. AJ outsmarting Vincent, which falling into trap along Gladys and Dwayne.png|RJ outsmarts Vincent, which causes him to fall into a trap along with Gladys and Dwayne. Batman_outwitting_the_Riddler.jpg|Batman outsmarting the Riddler by asking him a riddle, then trowing the his batarang at the energy that contained all the brainwaves of Gotham, causing Riddler to lose them inside his mind. Flik tricking Hopper into becoming bird food.jpg|Flik luring Hopper to the sparrow's nest, allowing the wicked grasshopper to be devoured by her chicks. Alan_Parish_outsmarting_Van_Pelt.jpg|Alan Parrish outsmarting Van Pelt by finishing Jumanji and causing all the dangers of the game including Van Pelt to be sucked back into it. Osmosis Jones facing Thrax.png|Osmosis Jones outsmarting Thrax by tricking him into clawing himself to Shane's false eyelash, allowing the evil virus to fall to his death into a bottle of rubbing alcohol. Supernatural-Scoobynatural-Scooby-Doo-bookcase-ghost.jpg|Scooby-Doo tricking the Phantom Shadow into falling through a trap slide towards a salt circle made by the Winchester brothers. Alex_tricking_Makunga_into_taking_Nana's_purse.jpg|Alex tricking Makunga by giving him Nana's purse as a gift, then releasing the old lady to attack him. 9 powerpuffs.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls seduce the Rowdyruff Boys with their flirtatious eyelash gag before destroying them with a kiss of cooties. EsmereldaBlowingHerNose.png|Esmeralda making herself disappear from Frollo's soldiers. Po_outwitting_Kai.jpg|Po outsmarts Kai by giving him lots and lots of chis, causing the muscular yak to explode. Pi leading Troy up a net.jpeg|Pi leading Troy up a fishing net. StunticonJob-Sideswipetakeoutdetonator.jpg|Sideswipe taking out the Motor Master using Optimus Prime's axe. Capper outwitting the Klugetown thugs.png|Capper outsmarting the Klugetown thugs. Kenapa,_salah_koordinat_ke .png|Adu Du, Probe and Papa Zola tricked Bora Ra by giving him false coordinate. Care for a drink.jpg|Eddie Valiant outsmarts Judge Doom to save Roger's life. Wolverine outsmarts Mystique.jpg|Wolverine outsmarts Mystique by sensing her body scent and stabbing her in the chest. Jill Young outsmarts Andrei Strasser.jpg|Jill Young smiling slyly, says goodbye to Andrei Strasser as Joe emerges behind him. Videos 10) Movie CLIP - Skateboard Chase (1985) HD|Marty McFly escapes from Biff Tannen & his gang by causing them to crash their car into a manure truck. Back to the Future - PART II - The Future - Hoverboard Chase -|In 2015, Marty McFly outsmarts Griff & his gang by causing them to crash into the Courthouse Mall, during a hoverboard chase. Bulletproof -|After he is challenged to a gunfight with Buford "Mad Dog" Tannen, Marty McFly outsmarts the outlaw by wearing a makeshift bulletproof vest under his poncho. Supernatural 13x16 Sam and Dean trap the ghost|Scooby-Doo tricking the Phantom Shadow into falling through a trap slide towards a salt circle made by the Winchester brothers. The Addams Family Wednesday and Pugsley use booby traps to capture Mrs. Quaint|Wednesday and Pugsley outsmarting Mrs. Quaint. Benji the hunted dog movie clip|Benji tricking the Timber Wolf into falling off a cliff. Category:Galleries